Locoism Series
by Gekrepten
Summary: Ver a Bokuto es como manifestarse felino y tener cien hectáreas de árboles de Navidad con luces parpadeantes incitándote al caos: no te puedes resistir a él. / Bokuto y Oikawa se persiguen las espaldas. A veces sí a veces no, funciona. Y mientras averiguan cómo resulta para ellos, se descubren. Colección de drabbles/oneshots/viñetas BokuOi. La clasificación varía por OS.
1. Ermitaño en las montañas

**Advertencias: **mención de desnudos (nada grave).

**Resumen:** A Oikawa le tienta demasiado la idea de morderle la espalda a Bokuto.

* * *

Cuando Oikawa no puede dormir, planea sus siguientes movimientos: analiza algún partido, algún equipo, algún jugador e intenta visualizarse en la cancha en pos de derrotarle. Piensa en aquella vez que Iwa-chan le robó la mitad de su almuerzo (una gran mentira, porque él se lo dio por voluntad, pero es mejor si lo dice así) y en cómo va a vengarse de él a la mañana siguiente. Evoca la imagen de su boleta de calificaciones y ese declive en cierta materia que no termina de comprender y que mancha su pulcro historial de estudiante modelo y para la que debe organizarse unas cuantas horas extra de estudio.

Así se va hasta que, de algún modo, como las olas que rompen en la costa, llega hasta Bokuto.

Sea lo que sea que lo ponga a maquinar en medio de la madrugada, por menor relación que pueda tener con su chico de ojos rapaces, siempre deriva en él. Quizá sea porque lo tengo al lado. Gira la cabeza y se pierde en los surcos que se le forman en la espalda con los músculos marcados. Qué maña aquella de dormir sin playera hasta en invierno, ese Bokuto. Se pega un poco más a él para sentirlo respirar, con la oreja en el hombro y una mano en los lumbares. Le tranquiliza tanto que siente que en cualquier momento va a despertar de su ensoñación y todo se esfumará cuando lo que debería estar haciendo es dormir.

Como si fuera a mover la montaña sólo con los pulgares y por descuido, Oikawa se le abraza con fuerza desde la cintura.

―¿Por qué estás tan bueno, Boku-chan? Es injusto...

Choca los labios contra la hendidura de las cervicales marcada en su nuca y Bokuto se estremece entre sueños. Es esa la curvatura que le abre las puertas al paraíso, cómo la conoce. Aferra más la mano, hasta que en su piel ligeramente bronceada se producen unas huellas blancas por la fuerza. Sin embargo, Bokuto no despierta en ningún momento.

Oikawa le repasa con los labios y con los dedos gran parte de la espalda, que seguramente es de sus lugares favoritos a los cuales volver, con toda la devoción que le guarda y más. Lo trae loco en carne y seso, y si la luz de la luna se filtrara un poco más por entre las cortinas podría darse cuenta de todas las marcas que tiene cerca de la espina, las costras diminutas que le ha dejado en hilera y que no se van tan fácilmente. Se ve tentado a descorrerlas solamente para notar cada contraste entre luz y sombra que le indique a Oikawa el músculo correspondiente.

No puede resistirse más e intenta morderle sin que se despierte.

Falla.

―¿_Mm_oikawa?

―¿Quién más podría ser?

Bokuto evita darse la vuelta pese a permanecer unos segundos entre el limbo del sueño y la vida real (y a esa mordida un poco más fuerte que le propicia su novio en el hombro derecho que intenta ignorar), porque ha aprendido que a Oikawa le agrada que le permita sentir su espalda. Inspira fuertemente en su lugar, inflándose los músculos de vida y escuchando a Oikawa soltar ese suspiro arrebatado que ya es costumbre.

―¿Cómo es que terminé aquí contigo, Boku-chan?

―Mm, eres un chico con suerte.

Su voz le sabe a nanas silbadas. Tiene un toque cantarín y juguetón que lo incita a darle la vuelta como a la fuerza, dejarlo boca arriba y cruzarle una pierna por encima de la cintura a la que se aferraba con tanto fervor. No tarda mucho en erguirse sobre su cuerpo a todo lo largo que es, sentarse sobre su abdomen e intentar observarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Le sonríe en la más profunda oscuridad, con malicia infantil, acercándose lentamente a sus labios antes de susurrarle por encima un―: Yo siempre― y morderle a su ritmo.


	2. En orgullo nos deshacemos

**Resumen:** Oikawa no admitiría ante nadie (_nadie_ que no sea Bokuto) que él mismo fue quien se enamoró primero y quien devolvió el beso después.

* * *

**\- 1 -**

Si alguien, quienquiera, me pregunta, yo siempre respondo que fui el primer beso (beso-_beso_) de mi Boku-chan. Que fui una revelación para él, porque nunca se imaginó que le gustara comerle la boca a otro tipo pero que conmigo no tenía problema alguno.

Como en las fantasías, fui yo su excepción a la regla.

―Siempre supiste que soy gay, Oikawa.

―Sí, digamos que es una mentira piadosa.

En realidad sólo era un modo de salvaguardar mi propio orgullo.

No podía decir "una vez, por azares del destino, lo vi desnudo y reaccionó algo que no debía reaccionar ante la imagen del cuerpo de otro hombre, así que supuse que algo andaba mal. Después de comerme la cabeza un buen rato, me di cuenta de que me había tomado mi tiempo en entender que simplemente algo andaba demasiado bien, porque estaba más que perdido por él desde hacía un tiempo". Ni de chiste.

―Es como decir que yo te quiero más porque hago la lavandería los viernes que tienes ese entrenamiento tan sanguinario. Es una cosa de nada, un sinsentido, porque al final nos queremos y eso es lo que vale, ¿no? ―intentaba excusarme cada vez, poniendo esa sonrisa que a Boku-chan tanto le encanta morder.

Boku-chan siempre me sonríe de vuelta con el pecho inflado de sentimientos correspondidos, como no se imaginó que haría jamás: entre la ternura y el amor infinito. Me avergüenza tanto que a veces no se dónde meter la cabeza y mis desastrosas ideas masoquistas. Por lo general no respondo después de eso, pero a cambio él se aferra fuertemente a mí y me llena el cuello de besos flojos que siempre acaban por sacarme más de una carcajada.

Ambos sabemos la verdad y eso es lo que importa, ¿o no?

**\- 2 -**

―Si alguien me pregunta, diré que yo fui tu primera vez ―habla Kotaro apenas, con los labios llenos de palabras de amor que aún no se atreve a decir. Le saben raro. Pensar "ah, esto es amor" le sabe raro.

No necesita pensarlo, en realidad. Le basta con sentirlo.

Sin embargo, no le saben nada extraños los gemidos de Tooru contra sus labios. Bebe de ellos con ambrosía antes de que este lo separe sin fuerzas con una mano para evitar que siga dándole de tumbos contra las ideas, le apriete las piernas hasta dejarle marcas blancas o le discuta con la lengua de fuera haciéndole perder el sentido.

Tooru entrecierra los ojos, lo visualiza sudando, desviviéndose por terminar ya, pero muerto de nervios de que se acabe. Anhelando todo de él, siempre.

Suspira y gime a la vez, reprochándole contra los labios:

― ¡Boku-chan, qué vengativo!


	3. Fiesta de cadáveres

**Resumen:** La vida es un sinvivir y se va cuando menos lo esperamos. _Nótese la referencia a GF._

* * *

Boku-chan no deja de hablar papachurrias desde anoche. Maquina a mil por segundo.

―Si desde entonces aprendiéramos a convertir el café en cacao, la vida sería otra. Sin temor a equivocarme, Chico Kawaii. Nuestro arte nunca se vendió tan bien y París nos rechazó tantas veces que siento más desprecio hacia mí que hacia ellos. Nos faltó azúcar, excentricismo (¡vaya!) y tú nunca me lo dijiste así. Me amas con todas las de la ley, ¿no es así? Equivocado o no, es así y es una marca. Yo no me atrevería a dañarlos jamás porque esta es la mejor noche de la vida y no sé si la merezco. Tampoco quiero arruinarla. No dejes que la arruine; no se rompen moldes, Chico Kawaii.

―Lo sé, Boku-chan, solo descansa.

―No entiendo, eres demasiado bueno. Si me das la mano, prometo que nunca te haré llorar, Chico Kawaii. De hecho, limpiaré esas lágrimas que tienes justo ahora. Sólo tienes que decir dos palabras, sólo eso. Yo estoy bien, aunque no creo poder cerrar los ojos. Algo me taladra el cerebro, por favor, dime que lo estoy haciendo bien. Estamos bien aquí, ¿verdad? Me duelen los párpados.

―Lo estamos, Boku-chan.

Boku-chan sonríe lánguido. A mí se me saltan más lágrimas en los ojos.

―Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que te escucho reír, me gustaría ser rico y millonario y billonario y lo que siga. Dímelo de nuevo, Tooru. No nos equivocamos, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad, verdad? Dime que no, por favor. Dime que París todavía nos guarda un lugar y que el té de la mañana no estará caliente, no como antes. Chico Kawaii, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Es el arco que da al Quai de Conti? ¿La Place de la Concorde? Chico Kawaii, Kawaii-kun, ¿dónde estás? ¿Y quién apagó las luces?

No puedo más. Los ojos rapaces de Bokuto bailan perdidos, tiene las pupilas dilatadas y a mí se me evaporan las fuerzas.

No soy capaz de decirle que todo está bien.

―Estoy aquí —musito a cambio.

―Y yo también, ¿verdad? Yo también estoy aquí. Oye, ¿sigues llorando?

―No, Boku-chan…

―Qué mentiroso me… saliste, Chico Kawaii.

Le tiembla la voz, todo comienza a derrumbarse. Su mano encuentra mi cara y yo no puedo más: me abalanzo contra él y, pese a todo, intento besarlo.

―Nada de besos, Chico Kawaii, lo dijo el doctor. Qué ilegal.

―Bésame, Boku-chan… Kotaro… Por favor... Prométeme que volverás a besarme como lo hacías antes. Necesito al tú de antes… Por favor. Necesito que no te vayas. No me dejes.

―Nunca me llamas Kotaro, a menos que…

―Dime que volveremos a París, a besarnos en el cine-club y en lo alto del parque, en la biblioteca y en esa pequeña librería que tanto nos gusta; frente a tu padre, contra las molduras baratas de un hotel...

― ¿Estás enojado conmigo, Chico Kawaii?

―Dime que nos volveremos a ver, siempre siempre siempre … Boku-chan, necesito que me lo digas, necesito que me lo prometas.

Pero Boku-chan no es de promesas. Se convirtió en un imbécil a fuerza de besar el tiempo y yo uno más junto a él. Boku-chan me ruega que le cierre los ojos, me explica que ya no siente nada, pero yo soy incapaz de liquidar a circunstancia. Solo puedo seguir rogándole.

―Chico Kawaii, nunca visitamos el puente de peldaños al río. Ese que siempre veíamos a lo lejos, lo recuerdo como algo borroso pero al fin y al cabo increíble. ¿Tú lo recuerdas?

―Lo recuerdo… Boku-chan…

―Vayamos una vez. Necesito pintar cómo se ve desde arriba del pretil.

―Así será, Boku-chan… ―sorbo los mocos que ya se me escurren. Boku-chan sonríe y entre su ceguera tan inmensa se inclina para permitirme besarle. Un último beso, eso es todo lo que necesitamos. Yo sí necesito una promesa.

Por alguna razón, sin embargo, ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer eso.

― ¿Qué pasa, Chico Kawaii?

― Kotaro, eres lo mejor que le pasó a mi aburrida vida…

―Chico Kawaii, Kawaii-kun, ¿por qué estás diciéndome todo esto? ¿Nadie va a prender la luz todavía?

―La luz está prendida, Boku-chan…

Oh.

Por primera vez en la noche veo la sonrisa de Bokuto dudar. Es un segundo, una cosa de nada, pero basta para que a mí se me escape la vida entre los dientes.

― ¿Estoy muerto, Chico Kawaii?

Ya no sé si tengo lágrimas para llorar. Me quiebro en mil pedazos. Alguien devuélvame al Boku-chan de antes, al que bailaba en las frecuencias más altas y las más bajas por igual, siempre al natural. Es todo lo que pido.

Boku-chan me toma el rostro entre ambas manos y me planta un beso como puede. Yo se lo devuelvo sin fuerzas.

―Chico Kawaii, ¿estamos muertos?

No respondo.

No tiene que saberlo, no así.

Boku-chan intenta sonreírme de nuevo, pero hay miedo en sus ojos amarillos. Quiere pensar que todo estará bien; yo también quisiera hacerlo. Sin embargo, ya es muy tarde para ambos, y el agarre de Bokuto sólo se afloja más y más aunque yo no me atreva a soltarlo. No pienso abandonarlo nunca más.

Inesperadamente, escucho su risa. Suena a bruma. ―Me amas con todas las de la ley, ¿no es así, Oikawa?

―Justo así, Kotaro…

―Entonces está bien. Estaremos bien.

Bokuto no cierra los ojos, pero la vida se le escapa de ellos y yo me deshago en llanto contra su cuerpo.

_Eso espero…_

* * *

**Notas finales:** Bajo la temática de _"Adicciones. ¿Qué significa no estar funcionando?"_


	4. Cuida de mí

**Resumen: **Ocurre en vísperas de su dieciseisavo cumpleaños que Bokuto pierde la cabeza por él. Literalmente.

**Etiquetas: **AU, realismo mágico.

* * *

Pasa que Bokuto no deja de pensar en él desde que lo besó.

¿Cómo iba a saber que terminaría loco por volver a beber de su boca o alguna toronjada como aquella, porque si no le echa un poco de azúcar al asunto acabará escaldándole la lengua? Que le partiera un rayo si lo supiera.

Pasa también que no sabe en qué momento ha llegado a su casa, ebrio de amor, empapado hasta los huesos, con la espectroscópica certeza de haber tomado entre sus brazos al chico de sus sueños (aunque no sospechara siquiera que lo fuera hasta hace un par de horas).

¿Qué habría de sospechar él? ¿Qué le haría pensar que el chico más codiciado (o vale, codicioso) del instituto se le acercaría de la nada como si todo y le ofrecería una probada del mejor dulce de canela que Bokuto pudiese imaginar jamás?

Pasa que no, él no se imaginaba siquiera que aquello pudiera suceder. Menos aún en ese su día. Sin embargo, pasa también que sí, en efecto, esos dos segundos de pisa-y-corre son de lo mejorcito que le ha pasado en sus incredibilísimos quince años de trayectoria por la vida y que ahora no se saca de la cabeza esa idea de formar una familia a su lado. A lo mejor mañana mismo deja la escuela, consigue trabajo y ¡hala!, a construir el mundo de sus sueños a su lado se ha dicho.

También pasa que piensa en todo esto mientras revolotea apurado por la casa, buscando las enormes gafas de lechuza que le realzan los atributos amarillentos. Corre y brinca, sube y baja sin detenerse a pensar en otra cosa que no sea Oikawa y la cita a la que le ha invitado esa misma noche.

—Qué galán, ese chico lindo —es lo último que le da tiempo a carburar antes de resbalar por las escaleras y aterrizar sobre su barbilla en la planta de abajo.

Las ideas acaban desparramadas por toda la casa, escapándose en forma de "Quiero besarte de nuevo" y "Prometo hacerte feliz si te quedas a mi lado" o "Probaré de nuevo tus labios de canela, chico lindo, aunque sea lo último que haga" y muchos más. Se pegan a las paredes y revolotean por las lámparas encendidas, pues la noche ya ha caído, adhiriéndose en letras rojizas y muy llamativas al tapiz aburrido y grisáceo de los pasillos.

Bokuto observa sus ideas entre el susto y el asombro, y para evitar una mayor catástrofe se pone de pie como si lo impulsara un trampolín y rebusca en sus bolsillos por su móvil, cuando se da cuenta de que sigue viendo por debajo de un banco pese a haberse levantado ya. Es cuando pasea la vista por la habitación, confundido, que lo comprende: ha perdido la cabeza.

Literalmente, su cabeza cuadrada reposa en una esquina de la sala, a nada de la puerta de entrada. Su cuerpo, aterrado, hace un sinfín de ademanes tratando de ubicarse y encontrarla.

Bokuto está que se muere, pero opina que debe plantearse prioridades, así que grita. _—¡Body,_ no podemos dejar que el chico lindo vea este desastre! ¡Primero atrapa mis pensamientos y ocúltalos!

Si tuviera la cabeza en su lugar, _Body_ haría una señal oficial de respeto a su comandante con la mano en la frente. En cambio, se apresura a seguir las órdenes de Bokuto para atrapar las pasteladas que juguetean por la casa en nombre del chico lindo que seguro no tarda en llegar.

—¡A la izquierda, _Body!_ ¡Por el florero de la abuela!

_Body_ no recuerda a qué altura está el florero de la abuela, pero supone que no debe ser muy arriba. Así es que se precipita hacia su izquierda y, de un manotazo, lo tira contra el suelo, sin atrapar ese "No sé por qué me besaste, pero puedes hacerlo de nuevo si te place, ¿eh?" tan travieso que no se deja alcanzar.

_—¡Body!_ Déjalo, no importa, mejor vayamos por los más lentos… A ver, ¡ese de ahí!

Pero _Body_ no entiende lo que es «ahí», así que agita los brazos a su alrededor, tratando de espantar las frases más seductoras que se le enredan desde los sobacos hasta las rodillas nudosas. Se estremece de pies a… cuello… e intenta abrazarse a ellas para retenerlas con sus poderosos brazos, pero resulta que son demasiado resbaladizas para que lo logre y se le escurren entre los dedos cada vez que celebra haberlas atrapado por fin.

Bokuto se tiraría de los cabellos si pudiera.

_—¡Body,_ como te enseñé! —le grita. Pero _Body_ nunca antes ha recibido entrenamiento para atrapar Quiéremes y Abrázames así de sagaces; en toda su larga vida solamente ha aprendido a rematar balones, y dudaría de que esa información le sirviera si tuviera la cabeza para hacerlo.

No la tiene, claro está. Y como no la tiene, no se le ocurre que podría no funcionar eso de intentar rematarlas contra el suelo, por lo que uno que otro Ámame sale herido en el proceso, rebotando sin control sobre cada pared, techo y mueble que se encuentra en el camino.

El desastre deriva en la combinación de más de un "Quiero que me abraces", que no está tan mal en comparación a los "Abrázame el Tequiero" que se forman también. Bokuto se echaría a reír de no ser porque el timbre suena en ese instante, recordándole a un canto fúnebre que marca su pronta partida.

Oh sí (o bien léase: oh no), el chico lindo por fin está ahí.

Pasa que, gracias a los nervios y a la situación, a Bokuto le llega la locura de comandar un _"¡Body,_ ocúltate!" que _Body_ acata obedientemente. O al menos lo intenta, todo hay que decirlo. En realidad, _Body_ se pone en cuclillas, se encoge en su lugar, se cubre el cuello con ambas manos y trata de no hacer ruido para no ser descubierto. Bokuto observa todo el proceso desde su lugar debajo del banco, donde le llega ya un delicioso aroma a canela que le intoxica un poco los sentidos.

Al mover la mandíbula por la enorme sonrisa que le nace, Bokuto pierde el equilibrio y la cabeza se le va de lado. Sin embargo y para su fortuna, es esa la posición en la que sabe que piensa mejor. Por eso se le ocurre la nueva y mejorada idea de gritar un «¡vaaan!» en todo coqueto para que el chico lindo no desespere y termine por irse. Eso sería una tragedia, y Bokuto no puede permitirse otra tragedia más en la noche.

Al menos no en esta su noche. No en su cumpleaños. Es decir, no todos los días cumple dieciséis dulces primaveras en compañía del chico más dulce de toda la escuela, todo el vecindario, todo el continente, todo el…

—Aquí espero, Boku-chan. Solo no tardes mucho. —Y ahí está la voz más dulce de la vida, pidiéndole lo que más quisiera él en estos momentos y llamándole «Boku-chan» con ese tono de niño bueno que pone a veces. Ese tono que le catapulta una segunda sonrisa al rostro a _Boku-chan_ y que le hace fantasear.

Es ahí cuando sucede. Sucede que Bokuto y _Body_ se coordinan como nunca antes, en cuerpo y mente, con la férrea decisión de conseguir su cena ideal con su chico ideal o morir en el intento.

Bokuto frunce el ceño, listo. _Body_ se yergue, preparado. _Body_ se mentaliza, Bokuto se… corporiza, ambos dispuestos a dar todo por ganar esta pequeña lucha contra sus atolondrados pensamientos, que aún rebotaban por las paredes de la casa riéndose de ellos, burlones.

No podían permitir que eso sucediera. Esto era la guerra.

—¿Estás listo, _Body?_ Hoy vamos a patear algunos traseros oracionales…


End file.
